A deux sur le lac
by Chipuliara
Summary: Joyeux Noël 2015 ! "C'est l'hiver, les cours à Poudlard se terminent et le lac est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace. Que demander de mieux, pour démarrer les vacances de Noël !" /!\ Slash, Drarry, Fluff. Post T7. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas !

 **Couple** : Draco / Harry

 **Rated** : K+

JOYEUX NOËL ! :D  
Voici ma petite contribution aux fêtes, quelque chose de plutôt court et de très fluffy pour célébrer Noël avec le fandom n.n  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :3

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- À deux sur le lac -**

Le ciel était blanc, mais pas bouché. Harry pouvait voir un rayon de soleil percer au fond de ce paysage d'hiver, sur les collines. Fermant les yeux, il prit une grande et lente inspiration. _Merlin_ , ce que c'était vivifiant. Ouvrant les yeux de nouveau, il sourit. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer une meilleure fin de trimestre.

-AAAAAHH- _ttention !_

D'un geste habile du pied, il fit glisser ses patins sur la glace et évita, de justesse, un troisième année de Serdaigle légèrement dépassé par la vitesse de son patinage.

-Merci m'sieur ! Pardon m'sieur ! Lança l'élève alors qu'il s'éloignait en glissant à vive allure.

Harry eut un petit rire, amusé.

-Ralentissez Jefferson, vous allez vous blesser !

Le garçon répondit quelque chose, mais il était maintenant un peu trop loin pour qu'Harry ne l'entende. Il secoua la tête, vaguement désabusé. _Les jeunes_. Pas qu'il se sentait vieux ceci dit, il était toujours dans la fleur de l'âge, profitant de sa vingtaine, un travail qui lui plaisait, des amis heureux et fidèles, des patins aux pieds et ce soleil qui se rapprochait doucement du lac gelé. Il sourit, de nouveau. C'était vraiment une belle journée.

-Eh bien, quel professionnalisme…

Etonné, Harry tourna sur lui-même. Sur la rive, à quelques mètres, Draco Malfoy le regardait d'un air presque goguenard. Il avait sorti la cape d'hiver, les mitaines, le bonnet, et portait en bandoulière un sac semblant contenir fleurs et feuilles. Le petit sourire moqueur à ses lèvres amusa Harry.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, Potter, je pourrais croire que tu as utilisé tes deux heures d'examen à faire un atelier patinoire, à la place…

 _-Moi ?_

Harry prit son air le plus outré, mais Draco ne s'y trompa pas une seconde, releva un sourcil amusé, les bras croisés. La vérité c'était qu'Harry avait fait passer ses examens de fin de trimestre la semaine passée, il avait voulu finir ce premier tiers d'année sur une note plus légère. Que le lac ait gelé ces derniers jours, c'était juste une merveilleuse opportunité.

-Tu te joins à nous ? Demanda-t-il avec légèreté.

-Moi ?

Et la surprise fut sincère. Le visage d'Harry se teinta d'une expression « _pourquoi pas ?_ », mais Draco avait haussé les sourcils. Sur le lac, quelques élèves commençaient à regarder dans leur direction. Voir leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal parler avec leur professeur de Potions était toujours intriguant. C'était comme s'ils se _tournaient autour_. Harry se retourna vers l'intérieur du lac, d'un petit coup de patin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, pourquoi est-ce que le Professeur Malfoy ne viendrait pas patiner avec nous ?

« _Ouuais !_ », les quelques voix qui s'élevèrent furent unanimes, Harry se retourna de nouveau vers Draco avec ce petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Je te déteste, fit Malfoy alors. De toute façon je n'ai pas de patins.

-Oh ça, ce ne sera pas un problème ! Sourit Harry. On a une paire de libre, Neville est tombé tout à l'heure il n'a plus besoin des siens.

Surpris, Draco balaya la rive des yeux un instant, tomba presque immédiatement sur le _professeur Londubat_ , assis sur un rocher probablement gelé, une jambe allongée bien droite devant lui, les mains autour de son genou comme pour stabiliser le tout. Avec un petit sourire, Neville leva un pouce dans leur direction.

-Je vais bien ! Lança-t-il.

Quelques élèves rirent sur la glace, Draco sentit son expression se faire blasée un instant. Il avait revêtu de chaudes chaussures, ses patins jonchaient sur le sol près de lui. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il n'était pas allé à l'infirmerie, mais laissa tomber – à la place, il montra à Neville son sac en bandoulière, en lui lançant de loin :

-Je suis passé aux serres, t'étais pas là, j'ai pris ce dont on avait parlé !

-T'as bien fait !

Et puis les patins de Neville semblèrent se redresser, et volèrent vers lui. Draco eut peur un instant, mais c'était Harry qui venait de jeter un accio et les patins arrivèrent plusieurs mètres plus loin, vers le lac, droit entre ses mains gantées. Il le vit ranger sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe, puis monter la paire infernale devant lui. Draco souffla, blasé de nouveau.

-Potter, dit-il. Ça se saurait si Londubat et moi on faisait la même pointure.

Harry sortit sa baguette de nouveau, et rétrécit légèrement les patins. Il ne se départait pas de son petit sourire moqueur, et un petit silence s'étira entre eux un instant. Mais son collègue finit par lui faire signe de s'approcher du bord et Harry se fit lentement glisser vers la rive. Se raclant vaguement la gorge, Draco regarda par-dessus l'épaule du professeur de Défense alors qu'il s'approchait, pour voir si quelques élèves regardaient dans cette direction. Il y en avait, alors il baissa d'un ton.

-Me fais pas ça Potter, je ne suis jamais monté sur des patins de ma vie.

Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent de surprise, un sourire incrédule se dessina lentement à ses lèvres. Draco roula des yeux, il s'était sans aucun doute attendu à cette réaction. Mais Harry se retourna vers le lac, et Draco eut peur un instant :

-Vous savez ce que le Professeur Malfoy vient de me dire ? Lança-t-il pour ses élèves.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ?! Paniqua Draco, un ton toujours en dessous.

-Qu'il est très enthousiaste à l'idée de patiner avec nous !

-Oh non. Je te hais.

Et ça venait du cœur. Quand Harry se retourna vers lui, son sourire était plus éclatant que jamais. Draco, désabusé, le fixait de ses yeux las. Des bruits de pas dans l'allée de gravas le fit se retourner, peut-être qu'un collègue pourrait le tirer de ce mauvais pas... mais ce n'était qu'un élève de troisième année qui venait vers le lac, ses patins sur l'épaule, suivi par l'infirmière. Sur son rocher, Neville fit un signe de la main.

-Ici, c'est pour moi !

-Oui… Répondit la jeune femme. On m'a dit…

Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir été étonnée une seule seconde que la _chute sur la glace_ concernait Londubat – pas étonnée, non plus, que l'atelier patinage fût une idée de Potter. Puis elle adressa un petit sourire dans leur direction et les salua, chaleureuse : « _Draco, Potter._ ».

-Pansy, répondit Draco avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Parkinson, sourit Harry, inclinant presque la tête en révérence.

Draco en oublia même un instant cette histoire de patinage, mais Pansy marcha jusqu'à son patient et Harry remonta devant ses yeux la paire de patins maintenant à sa taille, qui n'attendait plus que lui.

-Je te déteste, répéta l'ancien Serpentard.

Mais l'enthousiasme de Potter ne diminua pas pour autant. Draco allait monter sur la glace, et il allait faire ça maintenant. Il regarda les élèves sur le lac. Si certains galéraient, d'autres avaient sans doute plus de talent que lui-même n'en aurait d'ici dix ans. D'autres, encore, regardaient dans sa direction. _Ugh_. Il s'assit sur un coin sec et – non sans se plaindre – ôta ses chaussures.

- _Aaah_ il fait froid…

Avec un petit rire, Potter lui tendit les patins rétrécis qui avaient servi à Neville. Draco les prit, les regarda un instant avec un air désolé.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, il ne les a pas portés longtemps, se moqua Harry.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui inquiétait Draco. C'était que, comme il l'avait dit à Potter… il n'avait _jamais_ mis les pieds sur une _patinoire_. Avec une moue pour le moins empreinte de doutes, il se leva avec prudence.

-Je le sens pas du tout… Maugréa-t-il quand il fut plus ou moins debout.

Harry éclata d'un rire sonore. _Il n'était même pas encore sur la glace !_ Draco enleva son sac de son épaule et le posa délicatement à terre près de lui. Puis il fit un pas en avant, posa son premier patin sur le lac. Enfin… essaya de poser son patin. Cette couche de glace sur l'eau glaciale ? Il n'avait pas du tout confiance en elle.

-Allez, sourit sournoisement son collègue de Défense. C'est totalement sécure.

Harry saisit ses mains, Draco sursauta presque. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, cela dit, mais il fut reconnaissant que Potter lui permette de s'aider de lui. Il referma alors ses mains en mitaines sur les gants de l'ancien Gryffondor et, inspirant un grand coup, souleva son deuxième pied de terre pour le poser sur la patinoire d'occasion.

-Je vais mourir.

-Mais pas du tout, tu t'en sors très bien !

Potter avait l'air de bien trop s'amuser au goût de Draco, qui leva vers lui des yeux noirs – du moins tenta. Il pouvait sentir ses genoux trembler sous lui, il resserra ses doigts sur les mains d'Harry, qui commença à reculer vers l'intérieur du lac.

- _Attends-attends-attends_ … Débita Draco – mais c'était trop tard.

Il pouvait sentir ses pieds glisser sur la glace, guidé qu'il était par ce traitre qui avait voulu qu'il monte sur ce lac en premier lieu. Ses patins zigzaguèrent un instant et il crut qu'il allait tomber, mais il parvint à se redresser et à reprendre son équilibre. Harry avait toujours aux lèvres ce petit sourire moqueur et un élève derrière eux vendit la mèche :

-Le professeur Malfoy est sur la glace !

Il y eut quelques exclamations enthousiastes, et deux ou trois cris d'encouragement. _Par le slip de Merlin, Draco lui revaudrait ça à Potter un de ces jours, il pouvait le jurer…_ Mais pour l'instant Harry n'avait rien à craindre, puisque apparemment Draco sur la glace était aussi habile qu'un faon à la naissance.

-Là, doucement, détends-toi…

Mais Draco savait que s'il relâchait le moindre de ses muscles il allait _tomber_ et _mourir_ sur ce maudit lac. Pansy posait un baume sur la cheville de Londubat, Draco se demanda s'il avait été forcé lui aussi à participer par Potter. Mais Neville avait été pleinement consentant à effectuer son baptême de patinage et si Draco n'avait pas eu autant d'égo il se serait sans doute contenté de tourner le dos à Harry et ses élèves pour repartir vers le château.

-Je vais mourir, répéta-t-il entre ses dents.

Potter rit de nouveau sans s'en cacher.

-Commence par te tenir droite, princesse ! Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça.

-Je _suis_ droit !

Quelques élèves rirent et la seule raison pour laquelle Draco ne les fusilla pas du regard fut parce qu'il eut peur que de quitter son axe des yeux ne le déstabilise et signe son arrêt de mort. De son côté, Potter fit un geste pour lâcher ses mains et Draco crut un instant qu'il allait le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, mais il se rattrapa à ses épaules et rougit comme un diable quand il sentit ses mains contre ses hanches.

-Je vais reculer, lui dit-il comme si de rien était, et tu vas profiter du mouvement pour rapprocher tes pieds l'un de l'autre, ça te va ?

Ça ne lui allait pas du tout, mais il hocha la tête à l'affirmative, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Les mains de Potter étaient sur ses hanches et une dizaine d'élèves de troisième année glissants sur leurs patins regardaient dans cette direction. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un remarque la couleur de son visage. Il se sentit glisser sur la glace, lentement, dans la direction qu'initia Potter, et il fit de son mieux pour se redresser. Il souffla, doucement. C'était moins difficile que ce qu'il aurait cru.

-Tu vois ? Sourit son collègue. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur.

 _Oooh_ ça y était, Draco voyait ce qu'il se passait là. C'était sa vengeance pour ce jour où il l'avait fait participer contre son gré à ce concours de préparation de potions, pas vrai ? Potter ne s'en remettait toujours pas d'avoir perdu contre une de ses élèves de sixième année alors il voulait voir Draco se ridiculiser sur des patins devant sa classe de troisièmes années. Mais il croisa les yeux amusés de Potter derrière ses éternelles lunettes rondes et il déglutit, presque avec difficulté – comme ils étaient, on aurait pu penser qu'ils s'apprêtaient à danser une valse.

-Prêt à ce que je te lâche ? Demanda l'autre.

-Non ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre, avant de regretter d'avoir été si réactif. Je veux dire… attends… un peu.

Il y eut quelques rires un peu plus loin, et Draco reconnut à l'oreille Horia McCoran et Betty Zallagan. De vraies petites pipelettes, elles lui rappelaient un peu Pansy et Millicent. Ah ça devait bien les amuser, comme tableau – pathétique. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Draco relâcha sa prise sur les épaules de Potter, et tenta de garder son équilibre seul. Son collègue le lâcha à son tour, doucement, et Draco retint sa respiration un instant, immobile.

-Il tient debout ! Lança Potter – et les élèves acclamèrent l'exploit, rieurs.

Alors, frimeur qu'il était, il joua des patins pour tourner autour de Draco – un tour, puis deux – alors que lui essayait simplement de ne pas tomber. Quel petit con, si Draco n'avait pas eu le béguin pour lui il l'aurait trouvé vraiment ridicule.

-Allez ! Fit-il. Un petit coup pour démarrer, et puis un pied devant l'autre !

-Alors là, tu rêves.

-Potter ! Appela Pansy depuis la rive – et l'ancien Gryffondor s'arrêta de tourner pour l'écouter. J'emmène Londubat à l'infirmerie, qu'il s'asseye ailleurs que sur du verglas !

Harry lui lança un salut à la cowboy, pour lui faire signe qu'il avait entendu, mais elle n'avait pas fini et, avec un sourire, ajouta :

-Et je ne sais pas si ça intéressera tes élèves, mais quand je suis sortie les elfes installaient le sapin.

« _Oooooh !_ », cris enjoués et autres, la moitié de sa classe se retourna vers lui, l'autre moitié fonçait déjà vers la rive. Avec un petit rire désabusé, il les autorisa à rejoindre le château avec l'infirmière Parkinson et le professeur Londubat. Après tout, il croyait savoir que des chocolats chauds étaient distribués dans la Grande Salle et ça ne feraient pas de mal à ces petites boules d'énergie d'aller se reposer un peu sur les bancs devant le grand sapin en préparation.

-Mettez bien tous vos patins au même endroit, que je ne coure pas partout pour les récupérer ! Leur lança-t-il tout de même. Et Jefferson pour l'amour de Merlin, pas si vite, vous allez tomber !

-Quelle autorité…

Harry se retourna vers Malfoy et son petit air moqueur et il haussa un sourcil – au loin, Jefferson évita de peu Betty et sa copine. Voilà qui étaient des paroles bien effrontées, pour un jeune homme dans une situation comme la sienne. Ne sachant pas patiner, à plus d'une dizaine de mètres de la rive d'un lac gelé, alors que tous les témoins se faisaient la malle vers le château. N'importe quoi pourrait arriver… Draco eut un petit rire septique.

-Quoi, tu me ferais noyer ?

-Ou pire…

Il revenait vers lui nonchalamment, et Draco rougit. Décidément, c'était la journée. Est-ce que c'était sa faute à lui, s'il avait l'air si beau en glissant ainsi dans sa direction comme sans effort sur la glace ? Il avait ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et Draco ne put pas s'empêcher de les fixer un instant – il espéra, ceci dit, que ça ne se voie pas. Mais il ne ralentit que très peu en arrivant vers lui et Draco écarquilla doucement les yeux en comprenant qu'il comptait l'entraîner dans son mouvement – et d'ailleurs il avait déjà une main sur son bras et l'autre sur sa hanche.

-Je pourrais…

-Wow, attention à ce que tu fais ! Paniqua Draco alors qu'ils tournaient et que Potter le maintenait contre lui.

-…t'embrasser.

Quoi. Draco rougit de plus belle. Soudain, comme ça, ils étaient arrêtés. Il avait toujours une main de Potter sur sa hanche, l'autre avait glissé dans la sienne, Draco remarqua à l'instant qu'il avait agrippé son pull dans sa confusion. Il hésita à le relâcher, mais n'en fit rien : Potter se penchait doucement vers lui et il fut trop nerveux pour faire le moindre geste. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes et il frissonna – puis Harry affermit le contact avec douceur et il ne put que fermer les yeux.

C'était doux, et tendre, et ses doigts se décrispèrent lentement du pull de son collègue. Sans qu'il ne le commande, sa main glissa sur la taille de l'ancien Gryffondor, et il soupira. Il sentit Harry sourire tout contre ses lèvres et ils se séparèrent, lentement. Merlin. Ça c'était un premier baiser. Pendant un instant, il oublia même qu'il se tenait sur des patins sur un lac gelé. Et puis il s'en souvint, et rouvrit les yeux, fronçant un peu les sourcils.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que c'était calculé ? Finit-il par demander, suspicieux. Mon arrivée, le départ des élèves ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et éclata de rire.

-Tu veux rire ! Fit-il. Si j'avais voulu faire quelque chose comme ça, je n'aurais jamais pu obtenir un timing aussi parfait.

Et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas tort. Alors Draco eut un petit sourire amusé et, sa confiance soudain toute retrouvée, il attira le jeune homme vers lui de nouveau pour un second baiser. Merlin… ce que c'était doux. Il glissa sa seconde main contre sa taille et sentit celle gantée d'Harry se frayer un chemin jusque dans son dos, coulant dans le creux de ses reins. Draco frissonna, de nouveau. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, la langue d'Harry s'invita contre la sienne. L'un, ou l'autre, ou peut-être les deux approchèrent le corps de l'autre du leur – ils sourirent.

Les élèves n'étaient partis que depuis quelques minutes seulement, mais il faisait déjà plus sombre. Harry pensa que les nuages s'étaient épaissis, et ouvrit les yeux quand ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre. Cependant, il ne parvint pas à détacher son regard des yeux gris et, souriant, souffla contre ses lèvres :

-Est-ce que le soleil s'est caché ?

Draco eut un petit sourire amusé, presque moqueur.

-Nope, dit-il. Il s'est couché.

L'expression de Potter fut hilarante alors. Il haussa les sourcils, écarquilla presque les yeux et tourna le visage vers les collines, comme pour avoir confirmation. « _Déjà ?_ », alors Malfoy se moqua de lui : « _C'est l'hiver, Potter. Il fait nuit tôt._ » – mais ce fut plus doux que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Il avait encore le cœur qui battait fort, au rythme de ces derniers instants. Merlin, il avait embrassé Potter. Deux fois ! Il sourit, doucement.

-Eh, fit-il. Un chocolat chaud, ça te dit ?

Après tout, ils n'allaient pas rester sur ce lac toute la nuit. Il faisait encore clair, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rester et prendre froid. Il ne devait pas encore être dix-sept heures, ils avaient bien de la marge avant le dîner et d'après ce qu'il avait compris l'atmosphère de Noël s'invitait au château.

-Si tu me ramènes jusqu'à la rive, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, on pourrait même le boire dans mon bureau.

Et pour son plus grand bonheur, Harry rougit. Il était au bord de l'euphorie, se pencha pour lui reprendre un baiser, léger. Harry se mordit distraitement la lèvre, souriant. Il le prit alors par les mains et entreprit, doucement, de le ramener vers le bord. _Royal_. Ils furent vite sur le rivage, mais mirent une éternité à changer leurs patins contre leurs chaussures. Entre rires et baisers, il ne fallait vraiment pas être pressé.

Quand enfin Draco tint debout sur la terre ferme, les pieds bien au chaud dans ses chaussures d'hiver, il prit avec douceur le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quand il se recula, il fut satisfait de voir que Potter avait les joues rosies et cet air vaguement ailleurs dans les yeux. Alors, avec un petit sourire, il lui souffla :

-N'oublie pas les patins.

Et il entreprit de faire quelques pas en arrière, alors qu'Harry semblait avoir du mal à revenir à lui.

-Les- les quoi ? Balbutia presque son collègue.

Seulement ensuite il se retourna vers le tas de patins à glace que ses élèves avaient laissé là, près d'une trentaine de paires, plus les leurs qu'ils venaient d'enlever. Il plissa les yeux, soudainement comme choqué, et se retourna vers Draco qui s'éloignait discrètement.

-Ah parce que je ramasse tout, tout seul ? S'indigna-t-il, un peu faussement.

Draco eut un petit rire – tout sauf solidaire. Il récupéra son sac plein de plantes et, haussant les épaules, de loin, il lança :

-C'était ton cours après tout !

Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil, mit ses mains dans ses poches et tourna les talons, nonchalant, pour se diriger vers le château. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, quel importun ! Très… séduisant… importun. Avec un petit sourire, il soupira – presque d'aise. Après tout, de qui d'autre aurait-il pu tomber amoureux ? Alors il sortit sa baguette et, d'un geste souple, il fit rapetisser les patins qu'il fit ensuite habilement léviter jusqu'à la poche intérieure de sa cape.

Sans perdre de temps, en espérant que les lames n'y fassent pas de trou, il prit ensuite à son tour le chemin du château, en trottant même sur quelques mètres pour rattraper Draco dans la montée. A sa hauteur, il ne put résister à l'envie de le pousser un peu dans le bras, pour le bousculer. Et comme Draco était aussi mature que lui, il lui rendit la pareille.

Avant de – avec un sourire – laisser sa main traîner du côté de celle de Potter. Que Potter prit dans la sienne.

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà ! Court et fluffy, donc... J'espère que ça vous a plu :3

Bien sûr votre avis m'intéresse ! :D

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez passé un très bon réveillon, je vous souhaite de nouveau un joyeux Noël et je vous présente tous mes meilleurs voeux pour l'année à venir ! n.n

A bientôt :)  
Chip.


End file.
